The present invention relates to novel pyrimidin-4-one and pyrimidin-4-thione derivatives of formula I, which have pesticidal activity, in particular fungicidal activity, 
wherein
A is phenyl, thienyl (including all 3 isomers), thiazolyl or pyridyl;
is oxygen or sulfur;
R1 is hydrogen, halogen or trimethylsilyl;
R2 is hydrogen, halogen or trimethylsilyl; at least one of R1 and R2 is not hydrogen;
R3 is C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C2-C6alkenyl, C2-C6haloalkenyl, C2-C6alkynyl, C2-C6haloalkynyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94C3-C8cycloalkyl which are unsubstituted or mono- to tri-substituted by halogen, C1-C6alkyl or C1-C6haloalkyl; C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C6alkyl; C1-C4alkoxy-C2-C6alkenyl; C1-C4alkoxy-C2-C6alkynyl; C1-C1-C4alkylthio-C1-C6alkyl; C1-C4alkylthio-C2-C6alkenyl; C1-C4alkylthio-C2-C6alkynyl; mono-C1-C4alkylamin-C1-C6alkyl; mono-C1-C4alkylamin-C2-C6alkenyl; mono-C1-C4alkylamin-C2-C6alkynyl; xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94C1-C4alkoxy-C3-C6cycloalkyl; xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94C1-C4alkylthio-C3-C6cycloalkyl; xe2x80x94(CH2)n-mono-C1-C4alkylamin-C3-C6cycloalkyl; or Nxe2x95x90CR9R10;
n is 1, 2, 3 or 4;
R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are each independently of the other hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or halogen, wherein at least one of the substituents R4-R8 must be from hydrogen; and
R9 is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, C3-C7cycloalkyl, pyridyl, furyl, thienyl or phenyl which is unsubstituted or mono to pentasubstituted by halogen, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C1-C6alkoxy or C1-C6haloalkoxy;
R10 is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, C3-C7cycloalkyl, pyridyl, furyl, thienyl or phenyl which is unsubstituted or mono to pentasubstituted by halogen, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C1-C6alkoxy or C1-C6haloalkoxy; and at least one of R9 and R10 is not hydrogen.
The invention also relates to the preparation of these compounds, to agrochemical compositions comprising as active ingredient at least one of these compounds, as well as to the use of the active ingredients or compositions for pest control, in particular as fungicides, in agriculture and horticulture.
The compounds I and, optionally, their tautomers may be obtained in the form of their salts. Because the compounds I have at least one basic center they can, for example, form acid addition salts. Said acid addition salts are, for example, formed with mineral acids, typically sulfuric acid, a phosphoric acid or a hydrogen halide, with organic carboxylic acids, typically acetic acid, oxalic acid, malonic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid or phthalic acid, with hydroxycarboxylic acids, typically ascorbic acid, lactic acid, malic acid, tartaric acid or citric acid, or with benzoic acid, or with organic sulfonic acids, typically methanesulfonic acid or p-toluenesulfonic acid.
Together with at least one acidic group, the compounds of formula I can also form salts with bases. Suitable salts with bases are, for example, metal salts, typically alkali metal salts or alkaline earth metal salts, e.g. sodium salts, potassium salts or magnesium salts, or salts with ammonia or an organic amine, e.g. morpholine, piperidine, pyrrolidine, a mono-, di- or trialkylamine, typically ethylamine, diethylamine, triethylamine or dimethylpropylamine, or a mono-, di- or trihydroxyalkylamine, typically mono-, di- or triethanolamine. Where appropriate, the formation of corresponding internal salts is also possible. Within the scope of this invention, agrochemical acceptable salts are preferred.
Where asymmetrical carbon atoms are present in the compounds of formula I, these compounds are in optically active form. Owing to the presence of double bonds, the compounds can be obtained in the [E] and/or [Z] form. Atropisomerism can also occur. The invention relates to the pure isomers, such as enantiomers and diastereomers, as well as to all possible mixtures of isomers, e.g. mixtures of diastereomers, racemates or mixtures of racemates.
The general terms used hereinabove and hereinbelow have the following meanings, unless otherwise defined:
Alkyl groups on their own or as structural element of other groups such as alkoxy are, in accordance with the number of carbon atoms, straight-chain or branched and will typically be methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-amyl, tert-amyl, 1-hexyl or 3-hexyl.
Alkenyl will be understood as meaning straight-chain or branched alkenyl such as allyl, methallyl, 1-methylvinyl or but-2-en-1-yl. Preferred alkenyl radicals contain 3 to 4 carbon atoms in the chain.
Alkynyl can likewise, in accordance with the number of carbon atoms, be straight-chain or branched and is typically propargyl, but-1-yn-1-yl or but-1-yn-3-yl. The preferred meaning is propargyl.
Halogen and halo substituents will be understood generally as meaning fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. Fluorine, chlorine or bromine are preferred meanings.
Haloalkyl can contain identical or different halogen atoms, typically fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, difluorochloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl.
Cycloalkyl is, depending on the ring size, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl.
Preferred compounds are those of formula I, wherein
A is thienyl, including all 3 isomers and
X is oxygen (subgroup A).
Within the scope of said subgroup A, those compounds of formula I are preferred wherein
R1 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine;
R2 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine; at least one of R1 and R2 is not hydrogen;
R3 is C1-C4alkyl, C2-C4alkenyl, C2-C4alkynyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C2-C4haloalkenyl, C2-C4haloalkynyl or CH2xe2x80x94C3-C4cycloalkyl which are unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4haloalkyl;
R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are each independently of the other hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4haloalkyl, wherein at least one of the substituents R4-R8 must be different from hydrogen (subgroup B).
Within the scope of subgroup B those compounds of formula I are particularly preferred, wherein
R3 is C1-C4alkyl, C2-C4alkenyl, C2-C4alkynyl, each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by chlorine or bromine; or CH2xe2x80x94C3-C6cycloalkyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine;
R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are each independently of the other hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C2haloalkyl, wherein at least one of the substituents R4-R8 must be different from hydrogen (subgroup C).
A special group within the scope of subgroup C is that of the compounds of formula I, wherein
R1 is hydrogen, chlorine or bromine;
R2 is hydrogen, chlorine or bromine; at least one of R1 and R2 is not hydrogen;
R3 is C1-C4alkyl or CH2-cyclopropyl;
R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are each independently of the other hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, iodine, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C2haloalkyl, wherein at least one of the substituents R4-R8 must be different from hydrogen (subgroup D).
A preferred group within the scope of subgroup D is that of the compounds of the formula I, wherein
A is thienyl[2.3-d],
R3 is C3-C4alkyl,
R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are each independently of the other hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, methyl or CF3, wherein at least one of the substituents R4-R8 must be different from hydrogen (subgroup E).
Another preferred group within the scope of subgroup D is that of the compounds of the formula I, wherein
A is thienyl[3.2-d];
R3 is C3-C4alkyl;
R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are each independently of the other hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, methyl or CF3, wherein at least one of the substituents R4-R8 must be different from hydrogen (subgroup F).
Another preferred compounds are those of formula I, wherein
A is phenyl, and
X is oxygen (subgroup G).
Within the scope of said subgroup G, those compounds of formula I are preferred wherein
R1 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine;
R2 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine; at least one of R1 and R2 is not hydrogen;
R3 is C1-C4alkyl, C2-C4alkenyl, C2-C4alkynyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C2-C4haloalkenyl, C2-C4haloalkynyl or CH2xe2x80x94C3-C4cycloalkyl which are unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4haloalkyl;
R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are each independently of the other hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4haloalkyl, wherein at least one of the substituents R4-R8 must be different from hydrogen (subgroup H).
Within the scope of subgroup H those compounds of formula I are particularly preferred, wherein
R3 is C1-C4alkyl, C2-C4alkenyl or C2-C4alkynyl, each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by chlorine or bromine; CH2xe2x80x94C3-C6cycloalkyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine;
R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are each independently of the other hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C2haloalkyl, wherein at least one of the substituents R4-R8 must be different from hydrogen (subgroup J).
A special group within the scope of subgroup J is that of the compounds of formula I, wherein
R1 is hydrogen, chlorine or bromine;
R2 is hydrogen, chlorine or bromine; at least one of R1 and R2 is not hydrogen;
R3 is C1-C4alkyl or CH2-cyclopropyl;
R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are each independently of the other hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, iodine or C1-C4alkyl, wherein at least one of the substituents R4-R8 must be different from hydrogen (subgroup K).
Another preferred compounds are those of formula I, wherein
A is pyridyl, and
X is oxygen (subgroup L).
Within the scope of said subgroup L, those compounds of formula I are preferred wherein
R1 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine;
R2 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine; at least one of R1 and R2 is not hydrogen;
R3 is C1-C4alkyl, C2-C4alkenyl, C2-C4alkynyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C2-C4haloalkenyl, C2-C4haloalkynyl or CH2xe2x80x94C3-C4cycloalkyl which are unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4haloalkyl;
R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are each independently of the other hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4haloalkyl, wherein at least one of the substituents R4-R8 must be different from hydrogen (subgroup M).
Within the scope of subgroup M those compounds of formula I are particularly preferred, wherein
R3 is C1-C4alkyl, C2-C4alkenyl or C2-C4alkynyl, each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by chlorine or bromine; or CH2xe2x80x94C3-C6cycloalkyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine;
R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are each independently of the other hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C2haloalkyl, wherein at least one of the substituents R4-R8 must be different from hydrogen (subgroup N).
A special group within the scope of subgroup N is that of the compounds of formula I, wherein
R1 is hydrogen, chlorine or bromine;
R2 is hydrogen, chlorine or bromine; at least one of R1 and R2 is not hydrogen;
R3 is C1-C4alkyl or CH2-cyclopropyl;
R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are each independently of the other hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, iodine or C1-C4alkyl, wherein at least one of the substituents R4-R8 must be different from hydrogen (subgroup P).
The most preferred compounds of the invention disclosed herein are the following ones:
6-bromo-2-(1-methylcyclopropylmethoxy)-3-n-propyl-3Hquinazoline-4-one (no. 1.7),
6-bromo-2-(2-methylcyclopropylmethoxy)-3-n-propyl-3H-quinazoline-4-one (no. 1.22),
6-bromo-2-(1-methylcyclopropylmethoxy)-3-n-buyl-3H-quinazoline-4-one (no. 1.10),
6-bromo-2-(2-methylcyclopropylmethoxy)-3-n-buyl-3H-quinazoline-4-one (no. 1.25),
6-bromo-2-(1-methylcyclopropylmethoxy)-3-n-propyl-3H-thieno[2.3-d]pyrimidin-4-one (no. 3.7),
6-chloro-2-(1-methylcyclopropylmethoxy)-3-n-propyl-3H-thieno[2.3-d]pyrimidin-4-one (no. 3.6),
6-bromo-2-(2-methylcyclopropylmethoxy)-3-n-propyl-3H-thieno[2.3-d]pyrimidin-4-one (no. 3.22),
6-chloro-2-(2-methylcyclopropylmethoxy)-3-n-propyl-3H-thieno[2.3-d]pyrimidin-4-one (no. 3.21),
6-bromo-2-(1-methylcyclopropylmethoxy)-3-n-buyl-3H-thieno[2.3-d]pyrimidin-4-one (no. 3.10),
6-chloro-2-(1-methylcyclopropylmethoxy)-3-n-buyl-3H-thieno[2.3-d]pyrimidin-4-one (no. 3.9),
6-bromo-2-(2-methylcyclopropylmethoxy)-3-n-buyl-3H-thieno[2.3-d]pyrimidin-4-one (no. 3.25),
6-chloro-2-(2-methylcyclopropylmethoxy)-3-n-buyl-3H-thieno[2.3-d]pyrimidin-4-one (no. 3.24).
The compounds of formula I can be prepared as follows:

The compounds of formula I are preferably prepared starting from xcex1-amino-xcex2-carboalkoxyheterocycles or (xcex1-amino-xcex2-carbocyclic acid heterocycles, some of which, where Het=thienyl, are commercially available (2 isomers). The methyl thiophene-2-amino-3-carboxylate can be prepared, for example, in accordance with Acta Pharm. Suecica 1968, Vol. 5, p.563, according to S. Gronowitz et al. Other heterocycles can be prepared according to instructions in the literature. The synthesis of, for example, ethyl 5-aminothiazole-4-carboxylate and ethyl 5-amino-2-methylthiazole-4-carboxylate is described by Golankiewicz et al. in Tetrahedron 1985, 41, 5989. The reaction of the xcex1-amino-xcex2-carboalkoxyheterocycles or xcex1-amino- greater than carbocyclic acid heterocycles with thiophosgene (step 1 a in scheme 1) is conveniently carried out in the presence of a base, such as NaOH, KOH, CaCO3, Na2CO3, K2CO3, NaHCO3, N(Et)3, pyrimidin, and others, in solvents, such as CH2Cl2, CHCl3, ether, tetrahydrofuran and others, possibly in a 2 phase mixture consisting of CHCl3/water or CH2Cl2/water, or toluene/water in the temperature range from 0xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature. The resulting isothiocyanates are then converted with primary amines, such as n-butylamine, n-propylamine, isopropylamine, allylamine, propargylamine, cyclopropylamine, and others, in a solvent (ether, tetrahydrofuran, CH2Cl2, CHCl3, benzene, toluene, dimethylformamide, dimethylsulfoxide) at 0xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature into the thioureaheterocycles IV (step 2 in scheme 1), which can also be prepared via reaction of the heterocyclic amines II with isothiocyanatoalkanes such as 1-isothiocyanatopropane, 1-isothiocyanatobutane and others in ethanol, n-propanol, n-butanol, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide or dimethylsulfoxide as solvents at temperatures between 50xc2x0 C. and reflux temperature (step 1b in scheme 1). The thioureaheterocycles IV, in most cases, cyclise immediately (step 3 in scheme 1). In some cases, the cyclysation is carried out in the presence of stronger bases, such as potassium tert-butylate, sodium hydride or potassium hydride in solvents such as tetrahydrofuran, dimethylfomamide or dimethylsulfoxide in the temperature range from 20xc2x0-140xc2x0 C. The 2-thioxopyrimidin-4-one derivatives are then deprotonised (using bases such as NaOH, NaH, KH, n-BuLi, Na2CO3, K2CO3 etc.) and are then S-alkylated by the addition of alkylhalides (halo=Br, I) (step 4 in scheme 1). The reaction with methyliodide results in the 2-methylsulfanylpyrimidin-4-one derivative which is an important intermediate for the synthesis of alkoxy-substituted and aminoalkyl-substituted pyrimidin-4-ones. The replacement of the thiomethyl group (step 5 in scheme 1) with alkoxy is most preferably carried out by reaction with metal alkoxides, such as NaOCH2-(2-methyl-cyclopropyl), NaOCH2-(1-methyl-cyclopropyl), NaOCH2-(2,2-dichlor-cyclopropyl), NaOCH2-(2,2-difluorcyclopropyl), etc., in the corresponding alcohol, tetrahydrofurane, dioxane or dimethylsulfoxide as solvent in the temperature range from 20xc2x0-150xc2x0 C.
The replacement of the 4-one group with sulfur to the 4-thione group (step 6 in scheme 1) is carried out by reaction with P2S5 or Lawesson-reagent in tetrahydrofurane, dioxane or toluene as solvent in the temperature range from 20xc2x0 C.xe2x80x94reflux temperature.
The above synthesis route is the first disclosure of how to prepare 3H-thieno[2.3-d]-pyrimidin-4-one derivatives within the structural pattern of formula I herein.
The invention also relates to the intermediates of the formula IV and V, and especially to those wherein A represents thienyl[2.3-d].
The introduction of further substituents into the 5-ring of the thienopyrimidin-4-ones may also conveniently be carried out using metallorganic methodology. Thieno[3.2-d]-pyrimidin-4-ones and thieno[2.3-d]pyrimidin-4-ones, for example, can be deprotonised selectively in 6-position. Particularly suitable bases for this purpose are lithium diisopropylamide (LDA), lithium cyclohexylisopropylamide (LICA) or secondary butyl lithium/TMEDA. A great number of the radicals R1 or R2 indicated above can be introduced by reacting the resulting anions with electrophiles (step 1 in scheme 2), typically Br2, NBS, F2, ICl, Cl2, F+ reagents, trimethylsilyl chloride.

E+1.2=NBS (N-Bromsuccinimide), NCS (N-Chlorsuccinimide), Cl2, Br, FCl, F reagents, TMS and similar Si reagents.
The following compounds can likewise be prepared in general accordance with the methods described in scheme 2: 
a) Thieno[2.3-d]pyrimidin-4-ones:
a1) 
1-3 molar equivalents of N-bromosuccinimide or N-chlorosuccinimide (or Cl2 gas or Br2) are used for halogenation. The solvent used is, for example, pyrimidin in the temperature range from 0xc2x0 C. to reflux. The reaction time is 1 to 24 hours.
a2) xe2x80x9cPurexe2x80x9d Chlorinating Method 
The described reactions are carried out in per se known manner, e.g. in the presence or absence of a suitable solvent or diluent or of a mixture thereof, if appropriate with cooling, at room temperature or with heating, e.g. in the temperature range from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to the boiling temperature of the reaction medium, preferably in the range from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about +150xc2x0 C. and, if required, in a closed vessel, under pressure, in an inert gas atmosphere and/or under anhydrous conditions.
Illustrative examples of such solvents or diluents are: aromatic, aliphatic and alicyclic hydrocarbons and halogenated hydrocarbons, typically benzene, toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, bromobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, trichloromethane, dichloroethane or trichloroethane; ethers, typically diethyl ether, tert-butylmethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; ketones, typically acetone or methyl ethylketone; alcohols, typically methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, ethylene glycol or glycerol; esters, typically ethyl acetate or butyl acetate; amides, typically N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethyl-acetamide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric acid triamide; nitriles, typically acetonitrile; and sulfoxides, typically dimethylsulfoxide. Bases used in excess, such as triethylamine, pyrimidin, N-methylmorpholine or N,N-diethylaniline, can also be used as solvents or diluents.
Suitable bases are, for example, alkali metal hydroxide or alkaline earth metal hydroxide, alkali metal hydride or alkaline earth metal hydride, alkali metal amide or alkaline earth metal amide, alkali metal alkanolate or alkaline earth metal alkanolate, alkali metal carbonate or alkaline earth metal carbonate, alkali metal dialkylamide or alkaline earth metal dialkylamide, or alkali metal alkylsilylamide or alkaline earth metal alkylsilylamide, alkylamines, alkylenediamines, optionally N-alkylated, optionally unsaturated cycloalkylamines, basic heterocycles, ammonium hydroxides and carbocyclic amines. Examples meriting mention are sodium hydroxide, sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methanolate, sodium carbonate, potassium tert-butanolate, potassium carbonate, lithium diisopropylamide, potassium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide, calcium hydride, triethylamine, triethylenediamine, cyclohexylamine, N-cyclohexyl-N,N-dimethylamine, N,N-diethylaniline, pyridine, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine, N-methylmorpholine, benzyltrimethylammonium hydroxide, and 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-5-ene (DBU).
Quinazolinone derivatives having fungicidal properties are known from WO-94/26722 or EP-A-276825 and thienopyrimidinones are known from WO-97/02262.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that the novel compounds of formula I have, for practical purposes, a very advantageous spectrum of activities for protecting plants against diseases that are caused by fungi as well as by bacteria and viruses.
The compounds of formula I can be used in the agricultural sector and related fields as active ingredients for controlling plant pests. The novel compounds are distinguished by excellent activity at low rates of application, by being well tolerated by plants and by being environmentally safe. They have very useful curative, preventive and systemic properties and are used for protecting numerous cultivated plants. The compounds of formula I can be used to inhibit or destroy the pests that occur on plants or parts of plants (fruit, blossoms, leaves, stems, tubers, roots) of different crops of useful plants, while at the same time protecting also those parts of the plants that grow later e.g. from phytopathogenic micro-organisms.
It is also possible to use compounds of formula I as dressing agents for the treatment of plant propagation material, in particular of seeds (fruit, tubers, grains) and plant cuttings (e.g. rice), for the protection against fungal infections as well as against phytopathogenic fungi occurring in the soil.
The compounds I are, for example, effective against the phytopathogenic fungi of the following classes: Fungi imperfecti (e.g. Botrytis, Pyricularia, Helminthosporium, Fusarium, Septoria, Cercospora and Altemaria) and Basidiomycetes (e.g. Rhizoctonia, Hemileia, Puccinia). Additionally, they are also effective against the Ascomycetes classes (e.g. Venturia and Erysiphe, Podosphaera, Monilinia, Uncinula) and of the Oomycetes classes (e.g. Phytophthora, Pythium, Plasmopara). Furthermore, the novel compounds of formula I are effective against phytopathogenic bacteria and viruses (e.g. against Xanthomonas spp, Pseudomonas spp, Erwinia amylovora as well as against the tobacco mosaic virus).
Within the scope of this invention, target crops to be protected typically comprise the following species of plants: cereal (wheat, barley, rye, oat, rice, maize, sorghum and related species); beet (sugar beet and fodder beet); pomes, drupes and soft fruit (apples, pears, plums, peaches, almonds, cherries, strawberries, raspberries and blackberries); leguminous plants (beans, lentils, peas, soybeans); oil plants (rape, mustard, poppy, olives, sunflowers, coconut, castor oil plants, cocoa beans, groundnuts); cucumber plants (pumpkins, cucumbers, melons); fibre plants (cotton, flax, hemp, jute); citrus fruit (oranges, lemons, grapefruit, mandarins); vegetables (spinach, lettuce, asparagus, cabbages, carrots, onions, tomatoes, potatoes, paprika); lauraceae (avocado, cinnamomum, camphor) or plants such as tobacco, nuts, coffee, eggplants, sugar cane, tea, pepper, vines, hops, bananas and natural rubber plants, as well as omamentals.
The compounds of formula I are normally used in the form of compositions and can be applied to the crop area or plant to be treated, simultaneously or in succession with further compounds. These further compounds can be e.g. fertilizers or micronutrient donors or other preparations which influence the growth of plants. They can also be selective herbicides as well as insecticides, fungicides, bactericides, nematicides, molluscicides or mixtures of several of these preparations, if desired together with further carriers, surfactants or application promoting adjuvants customarily employed in the art of formulation.
The compounds of formula I can be mixed with other fungicides, resulting in some cases in unexpected synergistic activities.
Mixing components which are particularly preferred are azoles such as azaconazole, bitertanol, propiconazole, difenoconazole, diniconazole, cyproconazole, epoxiconazole, fluquinconazole, flusilazole, flutriafol, hexaconazole, imazalil, imibenconazole, ipconazole, tebuconazole, tetraconazole, fenbuconazole, metconazole, myclobutanil, perfurazoate, penconazole, bromuconazole, pyrifenox, prochloraz, triadimefon, triadimenol, triflumizole or triticonazole; pyrimidinyl carbinoles such as ancymidol, fenarimol or nuarimol; 2-amino-pyrimidine such as bupirimate, dimethirimol or ethirimol; morpholines such as dodemorph, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, spiroxamin or tridemorph; anilinopyrimidines such as cyprodinil, pyrimethanil or mepanipyrim; pyrroles such as fenpiclonil or fludioxonil; phenylamides such as benalaxyl, furalaxyl, metalaxyl, R-metalaxyl, ofurace or oxadixyl; benzimidazoles such as benomyl, carbendazim, debacarb, fuberidazole or thiabendazole; dicarboximides such as chlozolinate, dichlozoline, iprodine, myclozoline, procymidone or vinclozolin; carboxamides such as carboxin, fenfuram, flutolanil, mepronil, oxycarboxin or thifluzamide; guanidines such as guazatine, dodine or iminoctadine; strobilurines such as azoxystrobin, kresoxim-methyl, metominostrobin, SSF-129 or 2-[xcex1{[(xcex1-methyl-3-trifluoromethyl-benzyl)imino]-oxy}-o-tolyl]-glyoxylic acid-methylester-O-methyloxime; dithiocarbamates such as ferbam, mancozeb, maneb, metiram, propineb, thiram, zineb or ziram; N-halomethylthiodicarboximides such as captafol, captan, dichlofluanid, fluoromide, folpet or tolyfluanid; copper compounds such as Bordeaux mixture, copper hydroxide, copper oxychloride, copper sulfate, cuprous oxide, mancopper or oxine-copper; nitrophenol derivatives such as dinocap or nitrothal-isopropyl; organo phosphorous derivatives such as edifenphos, iprobenphos, isoprothiolane, phosdiphen, pyrazophos or toclofos-methyl; and other compounds of diverse structures such as acibenzolar-S-methyl, anilazine, blasticidin-S, chinomethionat, chloroneb, chiorothalonil, cymoxanil, dichlone, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, dimethomorph, dithianon, etridiazole, famoxadone, fentin, ferimzone, fluazinam, flusuIfamide, fenhexamid, fosetyl-aluminium, hymexazol, kasugamycin, methasulfocarb, pencycuron, phthalide, polyoxins, probenazole, propamocarb, pyroquilon, quinoxyfen, quintozene, sulfur, triazoxide, tricyclazole, triforine or validamycin.
Suitable carriers and adjuvants can be solid or liquid and are substances useful in formulation technology, e.g. natural or regenerated mineral substances, solvents, dispersants, wetting agents, tackifiers, thickeners, binders or fertilizers.
A preferred method of applying a compound of formula I, or an agrochemical composition which contains at least one of said compounds, is foliar application. The frequency of application and the rate of application will depend on the risk of infestation by the corresponding pathogen. However, the compounds of formula I can also penetrate the plant through the roots via the soil (systemic action) by drenching the locus of the plant with a liquid formulation, or by applying the compounds in solid form to the soil, e.g. in granular form (soil application). In crops of water rice such granulates can be applied to the flooded rice field. The compounds of formula I may also be applied to seeds (coating) by impregnating the seeds or tubers either with a liquid formulation of the fungicide or coating them with a solid formulation.
The compounds of formula I are used in unmodified form or, preferably, together with the adjuvants conventionally employed in the art of formulation. To this end they are conveniently formulated in known manner to emulsifiable concentrates, coatable pastes, directly sprayable or dilutable solutions, dilute emulsions, wettable powders, soluble powders, dusts, granulates, and also encapsulations e.g. in polymeric substances. As with the type of the compositions, the methods of application, such as spraying, atomizing, dusting, scattering, coating or pouring, are chosen in accordance with the intended objectives and the prevailing circumstances.
Advantageous rates of application are normally from 5 g to 2 kg of active ingredient (a.i.) per hectare (ha), preferably from 10 g to 1 kg a.i./ha, most preferably from 20 g to 600 g a.i./ha. When used as seed drenching agent, convenient dosages are from 10 mg to 1 g active substance per kg of seeds.
The formulation, i.e. the compositions containing the compound of formula I and, if desired, a solid or liquid adjuvant, are prepared in known manner, typically by intimately mixing and/or grinding the compound with extenders, e.g. solvents, solid carriers and, optionally, surface active compounds (surfactants).
Suitable carriers and adjuvants may be solid or liquid and correspond to the substances ordinarily employed in formulation technology, such as, e.g. natural or regenerated mineral substances, solvents, dispersants, wetting agents, tackifiers, thickeners, binding agents or fertilizers. Such carriers are for example described in WO 97/33890.
Further surfactants customarily employed in the art of formulation are known to the expert or can be found in the relevant literature.
The agrochemical formulations will usually contain from 0.1 to 99% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 95% by weight, of the compound of formula I, 99.9 to 1% by weight, preferably 99.8 to 5% by weight, of a solid or liquid adjuvant, and from 0 to 25 from 0.1 to 25% by weight, of a surfactant.
Whereas it is preferred to formulate commercial products as concentrates, the end user will normally use dilute formulations.
The compositions may also contain further adjuvants such as stabilizers, antifoams, viscosity regulators, binders or tackifiers as well as fertilizers, micronutrient donors or other formulations for obtaining special effects.